This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Bluetooth wireless communication network technology has met with wide acceptance in an ever-increasing number of fields. For example, Bluetooth has recently been introduced in the field of active shutter 3D glasses for use in cinema, as well as at home. According to this technology, a cinema projector or television set controls active shutter 3D glasses using Bluetooth signals as a user views a movie or television show. In a cinema, a customer may bring his own pair of active shutter 3D glasses. Alternatively, the cinema may provide the active shutter 3D glasses to the customer. In the latter case, the user may inadvertently or purposefully remove the active shutter 3D glasses from the cinema after the movie ends, thereby causing a financial loss to the cinema.